Full Moon
by MoonBunni02
Summary: A/U, Magic Kaitou. The end of the road is paved with good intentions, but what's so good about the final showdown between the Black Org. and the infamous Kaitou KID? Epsecially when death hangs in the air?


"We've had it all along…"

His voice caused her to turn her head, green eyes wide. Kodi was holding her necklace in his hands, the jewel bright red against the full moon. "The Pandora…"

Just then the door crashed open, members of the Black Org. filing into the large office room that had once belonged to Jasper. Lucius leading them, she resisted the urge to shudder as she caught sight of him. Their father…

"Give me the jewel, boy."

Kodi could only smirk, his kitsune mask broken and giving him a Phantom of the Opera look. Pulling his arm down and to his body, long and nimble fingers closed around the jewel. Then, with out warning, he tossed it. She dove for it, just as those behind her father let out wave after wave of bullets. As she caught it in her hands, she looked up in time to see the serene smile upon her brother's face as he fell through the window.

"NO!"

-----------------------------------

He watched in horror from his position on the ground as the spy fell from one of the top most floors of the building. Blue eyes couldn't believe it and there wasn't much he could do. KID was supposed to be dead…

The firefighters brought out a net to catch him, almost missing the prone form. Luckily they caught him, but the boy was heavily injured, riddled with bullet holes. It would be a miracle for him to survive. Eagerly, breath short and almost non-existent, he pushed through the crowd to get to him.

"Sorry son," spoke an officer that tried to stop him. "You can't go in there."

"Please," he croaked out, trying not to cry. "That's my girlfriend's brother."

The cop had to think it over a moment and then nodded, letting him past. "Go on, but make it quick."

Kaito didn't need to be told twice, running past the man and towards the fallen Kodi. Reaching him, he wanted to be sick but held it back. It took him a moment to realize the man was still alive and awake, it made him feel a bit better. It was still hard though.

"We've had it," came Kodi's broken voice. Kaito leaned closer, wanting to hug the bleeding boy.

"Had what?" It was hard to talk, tears welling up in his eyes.

"The Pandora… Kiseki's had it all this time and we've never known until now…"

He looked panicked, wide eyed and his gaze moving up to the broken window the spy had fallen from. "Where-"

"She has it, I gave it to her to keep father from getting it." He let out a cough, it was getting harder to speak now. "But… Father has her…" He watched the brunette boy pale and could sympathize with the thoughts running through the teen's head. "You have to save her."

"But KID's supposed to be…"

The darker haired male smirked some, like it was a secret only they knew about. "So, bring him back to life."

And that was all Kaito got out of him before the spy passed out and he was ushered out of the way. They had to get him to the hospital or they could lose him. He merely stood there, watching the spot his male lover had been in. Bring KID back to…? Blue narrowed, sneakers skidding as he turn on his heel to find a place he wouldn't be seen. This time Black Org. was going down. This was the final show down.

And he had to make it count.

------------------------------------------------------

A bare foot shot out to knock the man before her down, hand clasped tightly around their mother's necklace. They had shot him… They had tried to kill one of the few people in this world who truly cared for her. And like hell she was going to let that sacrifice go to hell.

Another rushed her and she knocked him down with a jump kick, her long legs then sending her running through the throngs of men who tried to capture her. She had to get away… But to where? The door was guarded by her father and she needed a way… Licking her lips, she threw herself down against the floor and slid between his legs. Boy would the school's baseball team be jealous of that move.

As she passed under him, she scrambled to her feet in just enough time to prevent her father from getting a hold of her. In a split minute decision she turned to the left and ran. She'd head for the roof top. Panting in breaths, she could hear the sounds of the other members chasing her down and there was nothing she could do about it. With her bag of tricks gone and no one there to protect her, running was her only option. She'd run to the ends of the earth if she had to.

They couldn't get the jewel.

-----------------------------------------------------

Fifteen turned to twenty and twenty easily became thirty. But there were still too many floors from where Kodi had fallen. And if he knew his girl, she would have run to the very top. Less people in her way that way. Which made this an even more difficult endeavor that had his heart pounding in his ears and his blood running cold. She could very well be dead by the time he got up there.

No, he couldn't think like that. If he did, she truly would be dead and the Black Organization would have won for good. Growling to himself, he let that though run through his mind a bit longer, pushing him up to the thirty-fifth floor and he paused. The large door had been kicked in and several members had been knocked into unconsciousness. He smirked at that.

"Good girl Kiseki."

But he couldn't stay for long, the harsh wind blowing his cape behind him as he caught a glance at the full moon. It was the color of blood… Eyes narrowing more, he took off once more to get to the very rooftop. She was counting on him, whether she knew it or not.

------------------------------

Standing at the very edge of the rooftop, the wind grew harsh and threatened to topple her back into the waiting hands of her father and those who she hadn't been able to kick the asses of. Long, tea colored hair blew in front of her, her dress' skirt doing the same as she continued to hold tight to the jewel.

"Kiseki, darling…" spoke the man she had once called father. Leader of the Black Org. and a very horrible man to have been raised by, he thought there might still be love in her heart for him. He could only wish.

"Don't talk to me," she hissed, moving her foot as if to jump. She would, if it would keep him from getting such a treasure. "You have no right to speak to me like that."

His face darkened, the impudent child honestly thought she was going to win. "Don't make this difficult on yourself, child. You can't win. Hand over the jewel and I might let you live."

"After what you did to Kodi you expect me to believe you? You'd no sooner kill me the minute I handed the Pandora over and like hell I plan to do such a thing!" If only she had just a little bit more room.

"You'll die either way! Your brother is gone and the KID's dead." He watched her face begin to change into one of heartbreak and sadness. "You've watched me kill them both, you little bitch. And now there's no one left to protect you."

"Shut up!" Kodi couldn't be dead… There had been police and firefighters down below, they wouldn't have let him fall to his death. 'That's if the bullets didn't kill him…' Quickly she shoved that thought away, arms trembling from the wind and with how tightly she held onto the jewel, her only life line left.

"You came to me because your brother had left, because your boyfriend had been killed and you had no one else, because you needed an escape from the world and I gave that to you." He took a step foreword. "I can give it to you again, I can give you happiness!"

"You can give me nothing of what would make me happy! You've taken it all away from me. First mother, then KID and now my own brother!" She threw an arm out, the necklace dangling from it's firm grasp in her hand. "Now you have two choices. Try to take the jewel and risk my death… Or watch me plummet to my own demise and hope you can get the jewel from my lifeless corpse. Which will it be?"

The man known as Lucius, her own flesh and blood, her "creator" could only stand there and think it over. Either way there was a risk to the jewel… Both in it's retrieval and it's possible destruction. Question was, how to go about this with out risking either…

--------------------------------------

He slowed a bit as he reached the final flight of stairs, afraid of what he would find. Instinctively his hand tightened around the card gun, wondering if it would be enough to protect himself and Kiseki from the guns he was sure those up there would have. Probably not, but there wasn't much else he had, his magic unable to really do anything physical against them. Hearing a gun shot, his eyes widened and he raced up them, no longer hesitant. That very well could have been Kiseki they had shot at!

It didn't take him long to reach the door and he kicked it open, not wanting to both finding out if it was locked from the outside or not. She had to be alive still!

------------------------------

The shot had nearly missed her, panic in her large green eyes. He had… tried to shoot her! Instantly she pulled the jewel to her body again, it seemed safer for her that way.

"Hand it over," he growled out just before the door was kicked open. Every one turned and the reactions were pretty much the same shocked and alarmed all around.

Save for Kiseki… Surprise, joy and hope replaced earlier doubts and she could feel her heartbeat quicken. Kaito was alive! She wanted to run for him, but that would have brought her right through the organization members and that was a bad idea. Instead she could only watch.

Kaito looked around and decided he didn't like the scene before him. A gun was aimed at Kiseki, who was standing on a very thin line that could bring her death so quick… He surprised himself as he growled, aiming the card gun at the man who held all the blame for this entire situation. For the death of his father, the possible death of his male lover and…

"Shoot her and I will not hesitate to shoot you," he warned, taking a step foreword.

Lucius only laughed. "Do you honestly think your little pea shooter can harm me?" Apparently he knew not of the sharp edges it held.

"I think it will be enough." The other members stood back, it was now a final show down and this was one not even they would interfere with. Which now left Kaito a few feet from Lucius, Kiseki a few feet from her father.

"Such idiocy. You should have stayed dead when I killed you the first time."

"And what time would that be?" he scoffed. "The time you killed my father? Or your pathetic attempt on my life?"

The gun went off just inches from Kiseki's feet. "I won't miss again, KID."

He growled, the alarmed girl still teetering on a dangerous edge. What to do…? Any and all choices he had were dangerous and could get her killed. There had to be something…

Kiseki's hand shot out again, the jewel dangling and dancing in the harsh breeze. She could see dark green and blue turn to watch it, curious. "Shoot it, Kaito! Destroy it and no one else will have to suffer because of this horrible jewel!"

The sound of a gun cocking caught the thief's attention. "Do it and I won't hesitate to shoot my own daughter."

Fuck! That made for one hell of a toss up. Destroy the jewel and keep that accursed man from getting it? Or try to save the one person he had left… Decisions, decisions…

"Tick, tock, tick, tock, the time is counting down, KID."

For just a moment the breeze died down and it was a stand off, the weight of the situation down to one decision he didn't know if he could make. It was dangerous all around and could cost him something much more precious. Blue glanced to soft green, begging for an answer to the question. And what he got was the one he knew she would give and the one he didn't want to make. A soft, pure smile and the look of utmost love in her eyes. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

And just as the wind picked back up, he squeezed the trigger.

When he opened his eyes again, he caught a glimpse of brown and white falling from the ledge and he cursed, making a mad dash, leaving the broken gem on the ground. He did what was asked of him, and like hell he was going to stand there and regret the choice he had made, no matter how right it was and how wrong he felt for making it.

It didn't take him a single second thought to throw himself after her, arms by his side to try and push his speed faster. She had a few seconds of falling to her name, and those were dangerous seconds. But he found himself growing steadily closer and when he could grab a hold of her wrist, he pulled her to him and activated the hang-glider, sending them down towards the ground at a less dangerous pace.

And up above he could hear the angry cry of a man who had just lost his life's dream.

-------------------------------------------------------

It hadn't taken the police too horribly long to get up into the building and arrest those who were conscious. Those not were taken to the hospital where they would later be arrested once they were well enough to be moved. Kodi had been taken to the hospital and as he landed, the paramedics rushed him to take the girl from his hold. He didn't want to let her go, but she would surely die if he didn't.

As he let them take her, he looked down to see her blood staining the pristine white of his outfit a bright red and he made a note to try and get it out later. Not that it mattered. With this whole mess finished the KID could finally be put to rest. He just had to figure out how to bury him first.

Sighing, he wondered if he should head home and get his mom, or merely chase after the ambulance as it took off. He still felt sick, but it was now due to worry and the fading of adrenaline. He still made a face and vanished before any one could try and ask him questions. He would go home and get his mom, but he had one more stop to make first.

--------------------------------------------------------

Voices… She could hear voices and vaguely she wondered if she was dead. She sure felt as if she should be. Or.. Did she? She didn't know and gave a soft groan of displeasure. Which didn't go unheard by those around her.

Soft and motherly eyes turned to the sound of the noise, green eyes turning as well. Both of them smiled and it was shame that Kaito had just left to go and gather coffee or some other drink for them. He would have loved to have been here for this.

"Such a shame," voiced the elder woman as the man in the other hospital bed chuckled, wincing at the pain that racked his chest. "Kaito's going to miss this and I don't have my camera."

He chuckled again and shook his head. This woman was insufferable. But she did have a point, Kaito had been eagerly awaiting this moment and it was his luck that it would happen while he was gone. Then again… They all had been given pretty good luck all things considering, so maybe he could suffer a bit.

Another soft noise of discomfort before a lighter shade of green was revealed to the world, vision blurred. She tried to say something, but found it to be difficult to do so. Blinking a few times, she looked around and found herself in a very white room and she winced, the sunlight making it a bit difficult. There was a soft chuckle at her hiss.

"Sorry dear, we just thought we could brighten it up."

Green glanced over, surprised to see Kaito's mom over by the window and closing the blinds. If she was here then…

"He'll be back at some point, dear. Poor thing just needed to get out of the room for a bit. Between you still being out and Kodi teasing him, he just needed the space." A bright and warm motherly smile was flashed at her before snickering could be heard from the bed next to her.

She glanced over to find her brother smiling at her, though he looked a little pale. As he waved, she returned it a bit difficultly, finding it was hard to really focus on doing anything.

"He needed to lighten up! So I thought I'd pester him and see if I couldn't get him out of his little shell." An almost feral grin appeared. "But like all turtles, he needed me to crack it open and wasn't too pleased when I did so." He laughed as she rolled her eyes, shaking his head in amusement.

When she yawned, eyelids beginning to fall again at the needed for much more sleep, she wasn't surprised to hear more chuckling.

"Go to sleep, dear. Kaito will be around the next time you wake up, I promise."

She found herself nodding as her eyelids became too heavy to keep open. Closing them slowly, she found herself drifting back into the land of sleep.

----------------------------------------------------

When she woke up again the room was oddly silent and dark, save for a lamp not far from one of the chairs the room held. But what caught her attention was the small, red stone in front of her face, dangling gently as if it had been just left down. Quickly she turned her head to the left and found a grinning thief, his blue eyes lit in happiness.

"Glad to see you're alive and well."

She couldn't help but smile, turning back to the red stone on a familiar chain. She missed his fond smile, his hand reaching for hers and turning it palm up. The chain was lowered and her fingers wrapped over it.

"For you… Think of it as a reminder of the hell we've been through." Winking, he laughed as she rolled her eyes.

Opening her mouth to speak, she found she only coughed and sighed in annoyance. Coughing once more she gave it a try and winced at how hoarse her voice sounded. "Where did-?"

He chuckled again and ruffled her hair. "The Pandora." Pulling a chair over, he merely smiled as she looked at him curiously. "I went and gathered it before going to get my mom. I figured it belonged to your mother and that maybe, despite the fact it was ruined, you'd want to keep it."

"You really didn't have to…" Lowering her eyes, she missed his grin.

"No, I didn't. But after we've been through I figured it was time to put something so valuable to use. I got some one to turn it into jewelry. Granted the pendant was the smallest piece available…."

She raised an eyebrow at him and he merely gave a mysterious grin. That was for her to find out when he wanted her to and no time before.

"Mom's letting you and Kodi move in, she's off cleaning up the house for you two as we speak." At her nod, he stifled a yawn. "Kodi gets out tomorrow, but has limited movement about. We'll find out when you go home in a few days, they just want to make sure it's no lasting damage." She'd have some lasting shoulder damage from the impact of bullet to her chest, just under the collar bone, but other then that she would be fine.

"It's nice to know we have a place to go."

"Like my mother would turn you down."

They both giggled at that then settled into a comfortable silence. Taking her hand, he removed the chain and stood, leaning over to place it on her. As he pulled away he kissed her cheek and then her forehead before settling himself down again. "Go ahead and get some sleep, Kiseki."

She nodded in reply, silencing a yawn and settling back under the blankets. "Thank you, Kaito."

The thief blinked, tilting his head curiously at her. "What for?"

"Saving me…" As her eyelids shut, she missed the soft smile that had found it's way to his lips.

"Anytime, Kiseki."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiiyaaa" she squeaked out in a yawn, stretching. "I can't believe it's graduation all ready!"

Kaito chuckled, then suppressed a shudder. "You're telling me! Be warned, mom has a camera."

"I'm not surprised," came the giggle of a reply, the two teens making their way to a cherry tree. They had just gone through the ceremony, as long and boring as it was, but neither were ready to return to the hustle and bustle of cheering families and friends. It was nice and quiet, the perfect moment.

As they slumped against the tree trunk, he slipped his hand into his pocket, Kiseki's gaze up at the pale pink flowers. Which was good because he was nervous despite having done this all ready with one other person. Sighing, he pulled something out of his pocket and turned to her. This was going to be hard. Clearing his throat, he waited until he had her attention.

At the clearing of his throat, she turned to him, green blinking. "Yes, love?"

She didn't have the slightest idea… This was great. With her watching, he moved to his knee, which earned a blush from the girl before him. "Um… well this is easier with Kodi because he's a prick and you can't really ask him something like this in the traditional sense but…" He took a deep breath, taking her hand in his and producing a silver ring with a blood red stone that matched her pendent. "Will you marry me?"

Her breath caught in her throat at the stone, he had the Pandora turned into engagement rings… Her knees felt weak and she wasn't sure if her voice was working. Or even what to say! She loved him and did want to marry him eventually but this seemed a bit… After a few minutes of silent debating, Kaito sweating himself into worry, she threw her hands up and said fuck it. All in her thoughts and not aloud for fear of hurting the boy's feelings, of course.

Kneeling down, her voice still happily dead in her throat, she decided to answer another way and simply kissed him, throwing her arms around his neck.

Taking that as a positive sign, he kissed her back and held her to him for as long as the kiss lasted, When it broke, he slid the ring onto her left ring finger, blinking in surprise at the fact she was crying a bit. Women. Rolling his eyes playfully, he wiped the tears away and helped her to her feet, glancing around. That went off with out a hitch! … A little too easily…

FLASH!

And there was the camera. Groaning, he turned to whine to his mother but was surprised to see Kodi holding the camera. And the bastard had a smug grin on his face! He let out a growl as another flash went off, this one from his mother. Kodi's smirk only widened and he found he had quite enough of the former spy and his smug self. As his mother moved to coo and gush over the green eyed girl, he took off after the taller man as he ducked from the camera that had been thrown at him.

Was he really going to marry this prick?! "Get back here, Kodi!" he growled, trying to pick up speed.

"Have to catch me first!" he laughed, feeling two pair of eyes watching him run from the shorter male.

It didn't take long for them to circle around and pass by the girls, Kiseki sticking her foot out to trip her older brother. And following suit was Kaito, landing on the former spy with a grunt. The females burst into giggles as Kaito found himself pinned to the ground with out warning.

That was until a smaller form tackled the taller one, sending Kodi onto his side and both boys being "blanketed" by Kiseki. Silence reigned before they burst into laughter, Kaito allowing the biggest grin he had cover his face. Okay, so maybe marrying the ass wouldn't be TOO bad… One more flash went off, his mother catching a picture of the three of them laughing.

It was just one more happy memory to add to her photo album.


End file.
